La confesión
by Maestro de Ceremonias
Summary: Shikamaru Nara y Temari siempre habían sido buenos amigos, desde que se conocieron en los exámenes chunnin. Pero... ¿y si las inocentes palabras de una niña, les hacen ir un paso más allá? ¿Serán capaces de decirse lo que sienten?
1. Chapter 1

**Unas inocentes palabras.**

Era temprano. El Sol hacía poco que había salido y las tiendas de Konoha empezaban a abrir. En frente de la entrada, se encontraba la persona a quien menos se esperaba ver a esas horas de la mañana. Con su habitual chaleco verde y su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, Shikamaru Nara el genio de la Aldea de la Hoja, esperaba de pie junto a la entrada de la villa.

Para la gente que pasaba por allí, se le hacía muy raro ver al joven Nara despierto tan temprano. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Parecía esperar a alguien.

De pronto, una silueta apareció en la lejanía. Vestía una kimono negro y una faja roja alrededor de la cintura. Llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas. A sus espaldas, cargaba con un gran abanico. Temari de la Arena, era la hermana mayor del quinto Kazekage y embajadora de Suna. Cuando llegó hasta donde la esperaba el moreno, le sonrió con una mirada pícara:

–No me digas que has madrugado, solamente, para darme la bienvenida.

–Que va mujer.– decía bostezando –Lo que pasa es que la Hokage me encargó que viniera a recibirte. Es un rollo, pero las órdenes son órdenes.

–Veo que sigues siendo tan vago como siempre.

–Oye, que he venido. ¿No es eso los que cuenta?

–Con esa actitud no me extraña que aún seas chunin.– pasó por su lado y empezó a alejarse caminando –¿Vienes o no?

–Sí, sí.– decía con desgana. "Sigue siendo igual de problemática que siempre" pensó.

Las calles de Konoha empezaban a llenarse de gente con los primeros rayos de luz. Entre la multitud, los dos shinobis iban caminando hacia el establecimiento donde se iba a hospedar la kunoichi:

–Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti.– le dijo la rubia.

–Es que con todo lo de Akatsuki, hemos estado muy liados.

–Oí lo de Asuma. En verdad lo siento.

–Sí…– su expresión se volvió triste y ensombrecida.

–¡Perdón!– se apresuró a decir –No debería haber hablado de eso.– no le gustaba ver así a su amigo.

–No te preocupes. Ya lo he asumido. No puedo permitirme desanimarme con esas cosas.– apretó el puño –Algún día seré maestro y tendré alumnos a mi cargo. Debo convertirme en un modelo al que puedan seguir. Como lo fue Asuma para mí.

–¿Tú, maestro?– no se creía lo que oía –No te imaginaba diciendo algo así.

–No soy tan vago como crees, mujer.

–Se me hace difícil de creer.

–Tsss...

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que pasaron por enfrente de un edificio circular. El gran estadio de Konoha, donde hace unos años, había estado la sede de la tercera prueba de los Exámenes Chunin. A su alrededor, había agrupados un montón de paletas y constructores. La parte superior del estadio estaba siendo desmontada mientras varias grúas iban moviendo el material de un lado a otro:

–¿Están remodelando el estadio?– preguntó Temari.

–Sí. Hace unas semanas, hubo unos problemas en la infraestructura. Lady Tsunade decidió que ya era hora de hacer reformas.

La rubia miró de nuevo el estadio:

–Me trae muchos recuerdos.

–Y a mí.

Recordaba como su maestro les había inscrito a Choji, a Ino y a él en el dichoso examen. Había ido pasando las diferentes etapas del examen con sus compañeros, hasta que al final, él fue el único de su equipo, que llego a la última prueba. Fue allí donde se encontró a Temari, quien fue su oponente en el combate. No fue fácil, pero gracias a sus dotes estratégicas pudo atraparla en su jutsu de la sombra imitadora. No obstante, en el último momento, se retiró del combate, dejando un público consternado y a una sorprendida kunoichi delante de él.

Ella también lo recordaba. El verdadero propósito de ella y sus hermanos, había sido colaborar con la Villa oculta del Sonido sirviéndose de Gaara durante los Exámenes Chunin para destruir la Hoja. Las dos primeras pruebas habían sido un juego de niños para ella. Cuando llegó la tercera prueba, se encontró con Shikamaru Nara. La mejor ninja de la Aldea de la Arena y su oponente iba a ser un vago sin ninguna pizca de motivación. Quien se hubiera imaginado que al cabo de poco rato, iba a caer en su jutsu de sombra. Ella, Temari de la Arena, hija del cuarto Kazekage, vencida por semejante enclenque. Por mucho que había intentado liberarse de su control, fue inútil. Él la controlaba como una marioneta. Era humillante. Ser derrotada de esa forma delante de todos. Por un momento sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y los cerró para que no la vieran llorar.

"Me retiro".

Esas fueron las palabras que el chico dijo, antes de deshacer el control que tenía sobre ella. La tenía a su merced. Había ganado. Y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se retira.

Una duda se le pasó en ese momento por la mente. "¿Por qué se rindió?"

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que por fin podían ver el lugar donde se hospedaría la rubia durante su estada en Konoha. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando de pronto, se les apareció Shino enfrente de ellos.

–¿Shino qué haces aquí?

–La Hokage te ha llamado.– le dijo el encapuchado.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–No lo sé, pero quiere que vayas ahora mismo.

El Nara se giró hacía Temari:

–Lo siento, me llama la Hokage. Es un rollo, pero tengo que ir.

–No te preocupes. Más vale que vayas o te va a caer una buena.

–Bueno, ya nos veremos.

Shikamaru se marcó con el domador de insectos, dejando a la rubia enfrente del establecimiento.

Se fue hacia la puerta pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, se percató de que alguien la observaba desde una esquina:

–¿Quién está allí?– decía acercando la mano a su abanico –¡Sal ahora mismo!

De la esquina salió una niña. Por su aspecto debía tener unos seis o siete años. La miró extrañada:

–¿De donde sales? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

La pequeña hizo una risita

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Ella se le acercó. La kunoichi se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña:

–Temari-sama. ¿Usted y Shikamaru sensei… tenían una cita?

La rubia se quedo atónita por la pregunta. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso:

–¿¡Pe-pero qué dices niña!?

–¡Se puso roja! Entonces, sí que está saliendo con Shikamaru sensei.

–¿¡Porque iba yo a salir con ese vago rematado!?

–¿Entonces no estaban saliendo?

–No, no estábamos saliendo.

–Pero… creía que estaban saliendo– le dijo algo decepcionada.

–¿Por qué diablos creías que estábamos saliendo?

–Porque cuando Shikamaru sensei supo que venía, se alegró mucho.– la niña recordaba bien lo que le había dicho su senesi:

–_Sensei, ¿ por qué está tan alegre?_

–_Es que mañana viene un amigo muy especial a la villa._

–_¿Un amigo muy especial?– la niña esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa –¿No será una chica?_

–_Dios... ¿Es que las mujeres tenéis que saberlo todo?_

–_¿¡Entonces sí es una chica!?– decía emocionada –¿Cómo es ella? _

_El Nara se quedo pensativo:_

–_Es una chica guapa y fuerte. Le encanta mirar las plantas. Y aunque a veces puede ser problemática, es muy tierna y amable._

La rubia estaba allí mirando a la niña sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Cuando acabó, se levantó:

–Mira niña no sé lo que estabas pensando, pero no estaba saliendo con ese vago. Ahora vuelve a casa que es tarde y tus padres deben de estar preocupados:

–Sí Temari-sama.

La rubia vio como la niña se alejaba corriendo por la calle. "Desde luego, menuda imaginación tienen los niños. ¿Una cita con ese bebé llorón? Por favor." Pensaba mientras entraba en el edificio. Fue a la conserje y está le dio las llaves de su apartamento. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Su puerta era la numero 4. Abrió la puerta, entró en el piso y se quitó los zapatos. No era muy grande. Tenía comedor con una mesita y un sofá. A un lado de la habitación había una puerta que daba a la cocina. Al otro estaban el baño y el dormitorio. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando la sala.

La kunoichi dejó su abanico a un lado y se dejo caer sobre el sofá. Quería descansar del viaje. Clavó su mirada en el techo. Desde hace rato, solo podía pensar en una cosa: _Es una chica guapa y fuerte. Le encanta mirar las plantas. Y aunque a veces puede ser problemática, es muy tierna y amable. _Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia:

–¿De verdad dijo eso de mí?

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic.**

**Soy un gran fan de Naruto y hacía tiempo que quería hacer una fanfic de esta pareja.**

**Esperó que colguéis vuestros review, aprecio mucho cualquier tipo de sugerencia u opinión a la hora de hacer mis historias.**

**Bueno yo os dejo que aún tengo mucho que escribir **

**Próximo capítulo: "_Lo que siento de verdad_"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que siento de verdad**

Eran las siete de la mañana. El sol entraba por las ventanas, iluminando toda la sala de estar. Hacía ya un rato que la kunoichi había despertado. Se había duchado, vestido y peinado. En lugar de su habitual kimono negro, se había puesto una camisa de color lavanda sin mangas sobre una camisa de rejillas y una minifalda azul marino. Recogió su abanico, se puso sus guantes, sus zapatos, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Saludó a la conserje al salir por el portón. Tenía que ir rápidamente a la Mansión Hokage y empezar con sus labores diplomáticas. Si había algo que nunca faltaba allí, era papeleo.

Las calles, pese a que ya se empezaban a abrir las tiendas, aun estaban desiertas. Mientras paseaba por la villa, entró hambre. Recordó que aún no había desayunado nada. Pasó junto a un puesto de castañas y decidió comprar algunas.

A medida que el Sol iba alzándose en el cielo, las calles de la aldea se iban llenando de gente. Las tiendas empezaban a llenarse de gente, los niños corrían por las calles y los habitantes de las Hoja, comenzaba su día a día. Ya desayunada, la kunoichi de la Arena, avanzaba con decisión entre las gentes de la aldea.

–Dios,– decía con fastidio –me he entretenido demasiado. A este paso acabaré llegando tarde.

Temari se había parado un momento a contemplar unas margaritas que habían crecido en uno de los lados del camino. Había estado así un buen rato, absorta en las blancas flores. Cuando por fin recuperó la noción del tiempo, había perdido como media hora.

–¿Cómo pude perder el tiempo, de una forma tan tonta?

"Si la gente se entera de que me quedé atontada mirando unas plantas a saber lo que dirán de mí".

Unas palabras resonaron en su mente en respuesta:

_Es una chica guapa y fuerte. Le encanta mirar las plantas. Y aunque a veces puede ser problemática, es muy tierna y amable._

–¿¡Pero por qué estoy pensando en eso!?

Desde que esa niña se lo había dicho, no se había podido quitar las palabras de la cabeza. Había pasado toda la noche en vela dándole vueltas y lo único que consiguió fue no dormir casi nada. Y ahora que por fin se había olvidado de ello…

"Pensémoslo detenidamente. ¿Por qué ese vago iba a decir algo como eso? No le pega nada."

"Bien que podría ser que esa niña lo hubiera malinterpretado. Podría haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa."

"Vamos, es imposible que el Shikamaru se pare a decir esas cursilerías."

"Y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, yo…

Se paró. Agachó la cabeza como si quisiera ocultar el rostro. Sus mejillas empezaron a obtener una tonalidad rojiza: "Yo… ¿yo que haría?". No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la Mansión Hokage. Shizune la estaba esperando en la entrada. La acompañóhasta un despacho que habían acomodado para ella y la dejaron con sus labores. Ella se sentó en la silla. En ese momento su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones. Agarró un puñado de folios:

–¡Dios! Si sigo pensando en esto, me voy acabar de volver loca. Cálmate Temari. Mejor trabajo un poco y así me olvidare de ello un rato.

Miró el primer tema a tratar:

· Preparativos para la celebración del día de los enamorados en Suna.

Una vena se le hincho en la frente:

–¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Ya era media mañana. Los niños de la Academia Ninja de Konoha, estaban jugando en el patio de la escuela, descansando entre clase y clase, aunque no eran los únicos. Un joven con chaleco verde y coleta, estaba saliendo de una de las aulas. Shikamaru Nara, había terminado con sus clases como profesor sustituto.

Iba por el pasillo de la escuela cuando se cruzó con otro shinobi. Vestía una camisa negra de cuero y unos pantalones también negros. A su lado caminaba un enorme perro blanco. Kiba Inuzuka, también era profesor sustituto junto a su compañero:

–¡Eh, Shikamru! ¿Ya te vas?

–Sí, por hoy ya he terminado.

–Yo ahora tengo a los de la clase B. En verdad son un incordio. Ahora entiendo como lo debió pasar Iruka-sensei

–No tiene sentido. ¿Cómo han podido ponerse enfermos dos profesores a la vez después de haber ido de picnic?

–He olido la comida que se llevaron y **sí** tiene sentido.

–Como sea, tengo que marcharme.

–¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

–Tengo cosas que hacer.

–¿Ah, sí?– en la cara del chico se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa –¿No será que quieres ir a ver a tu amiguita la rubia?

El Nara se quedó callado. Kiba podía ser muy mordaz cuando quería. Intentó no ponerse nervioso aunque no pudo ocultar el rojo de su cara:

–¿Pero qué estas diciendo?

–Vaya Shikamaru, te pusiste rojo. Así que es verdad que vas a ver a Temari. ¿Acaso tenéis una cita?

–¡Deja de decir tonterías!– esta vez el Nara, sí que no pudo disimular nada. –Me largo que tengo prisa.– dijo alejándose.

–¡Ya me contarás qué tal te ha ido!

–¡Cierra la boca!

Se marchó de allí enfadado dejando a un Kiba riendo tras de él. "Pero mira que llega a ser molesto" pensó "ahora sé lo que tiene que aguantar Shino".

Salió del colegio. Cruzó el patio saludando a varias de los niños. Cuando estuvo fuera de la academia, en vez de ir a su casa, fue en otra dirección.

Caminó un rato por la zona comercial de Konoha, sin prestar mucha atención a las ofertas del día. Aunque parecía tan tranquilo como de costumbre, había un cierto aire de inseguridad en su rostro. Parecía nervioso por algo. Continuó caminando un buen rato hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. La floristería de los Yamanaka. Se quedó un rato en frente de la entrada.

"Aún no sé porqué estoy haciendo esto". Inspiró y expiró profundamente. "Que problemático".

Entró dentro de la tienda. En el mostrador estaba su compañera de equipo Ino Yamanaka. Su madre estaba ocupándose de unas plantas que les habían traído hace poco. Ella se quedó algo sorprendida de verle:

–¿Shikamaru? ¿No estabas dando clase en la academia?

–Ya he acabado por hoy.

–Vaya… Bueno, ¿quieres algo?

–Me gustaría comprar unas flores.

–¡Qué sorpresa!– su voz sonaba a falso asombro –¿Y dime, qué quieres?

–Eh…– miró a su alrededor intentando decidir qué tipo de flor quería comprar. Encima de uno de los estantes, había unas rosas rojas colocadas en un jarrón blanco. Eran simplemente preciosas –Quiero esas.– dijo señalándolas.

–¿Esas?– el Nara asintió –Bien,– fue hacía al estante y cogió el jarrón –¿Lo quieres con el jarrón o en ramo?

–En ramo.

La rubia de ojos azules sacó las flores del jarrón y las envolvió en un papel de color blanco azulado. Cuando hubo acabado de preparar el ramo, se lo dio a Shikamaru:

–Toma, son cuarenta ryos.

El chico sacó el dinero y lo puso encima de la mesa. Cuando alzó la vista vio que Ino lo miraba con una sonrisa que le estaba poniendo de los nervios:

–Oye, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así? Me estas dando muy mal rollo.

–Shikamaru, ¿sabes lo que significan las rosas rojas?

–¿Las rosas rojas? La verdad es que nunca me han importado demasiado estas cosas.

–Cuando le das a alguien un ramo de rosas rojas, significa que le quieres.– al oírlo el joven se puso rojo como un tomate –¿Son para Temari verdad?

–¿¡Pe-pero que dices!?–

Verlo en ese estado la hizo reír:

–Tu reacción te delata Shikamaru. Así que son para Temari ¿eh?

–Parece que ya se ha enterado todo el mundo.

–¡Di, di! ¿Qué has preparado?

–¿Preparado?

–Sí, para darle el ramo. ¿Qué has planeado? ¿Una cena romántica? ¿Un paseo a la luz de las estrellas?

–La verdad es que iba a dárselas y ya está.

–¿Eh…?– parecía desilusionada por la respuesta– ¡No puedes hacer eso!

–¿Por qué no?

–Es que… está visto que no tienes ni idea de tratar a las mujeres. Bien, no me dejas otra opción.– esas palabras parecían estar preocupando al Nara –¡Yo te ayudaré a preparar una cita! ¡No te preocupes de nada, yo me ocupo!

"Si ésta me ayuda, tendré motivos para preocuparme".

Sin darle oportunidad a decir nada, la Yamanaka lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó fuera de la tienda:

–¡Venga! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Nada se interpone en el camino del amor!

La rubia se fue alejando del lugar muy animada, llevándose con ella a Shikamaru nada convencido de lo que iba a pasar.

Ya era pasada la hora de la comida. Muchos aprovechaban ese momento para tomarse un respiro entre horas. Como estaba haciendo una joven rubia:

–¿Cómo puede ser que haya tanto papeleo?– Temari de la Arena, la embajadora de Suna, había pasado toda la mañana firmando y leyendo papeleo sin parar.– Empiezo a preguntarme si en verdad hice bien en aceptar ser la embajadora en la Villa de la Hoja.

La joven había decidido salir una rato después de comer. Necesitaba que le diera el aire. Fue a un parque cerca de la Mansión Hokage. Paseo un rato hasta que se sentó en un banco a la sombra de los arboles. Estuvo un buen rato mirando hacia arriba las hojas de los árboles.

Sentía que había perdido el tiempo miserablemente. Cada vez le parecía que habían más papeles y aún no había podido olvidarse de "aquellas palabras":

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?– se había hecho esa pregunta varias veces.

"¿Cómo que qué vas ha hacer?" le decía una voz interna "Dile lo que sientes".

"No siento nada, es solo mi amigo".

"Un amigo en el que has estado pensando todo el día".

"Eso es por lo de la niña".

"Ves. Te importa lo que él piensa de ti".

"No es cierto".

"Sí lo es".

"No, no lo es".

"Venga mujer a estas alturas ya lo debe saber todo el mundo. Puede que incluso él".

"N-no me importa lo que piensen de mí" se empezaba a poner colorada "Ya he dicho que solo es mi amigo".

"Pero si cada vez que vienes a Konoha estás con él".

"Lo que pasa es que me hace de guía".

"¿De guía en un lugar donde has estado montones de veces? Vamos. Además, no se té hace extraño que siempre sea él".

"Bueno," eso la había cogido desprevenida "tal vez es el más indicado para eso".

"Sí, ya. Lo que creo es que es **él** el que pide acompañarte cada vez que vienes".

"¿Tú… tú crees?" el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó.

"Ves ya te has vuelto a poner roja".

"¡Cállate!"

"Admítelo. Te-".

"No sigas".

"-gus-"

"No es verdad".

"-ta".

–Hola Temari.

–¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA SHIKAMARU!– gritó roja como un tomate.

–Te-Temari.

La ninja de la Arena se paró un segundo. Delante de ella estaba la maestra Kurenai, líder del equipo ocho, quien la miraba algo extrañada:

–¿Te pasa algo?

–N-no.– roja, esta vez de vergüenza, intentaba esconder la cabeza como si no quisiera que nadie la viera.

–Si te pasa algo puedes contármelo.

Los ojos de la kunoichi la miraron suplicando consejo.

Se sentaron en el banco y estuvieron hablando un buen rato. La rubia le contó lo que le pasaba, lo de la niña y como no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando acabó la jonin habló:

–Ya veo, así que es eso.– sonrió afectuosamente a la chica –No tienes por que estar preocupada, a tu edad es normal.

–Sí, ya. Pero no sé… todo esto es muy…

–¿Raro?

–Sí, supongo que se puede decir así.

Kurenai volvió a mirar a la ninja de la Arena:

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–¿Cuál?

–¿Qué es lo que ves en Shikamaru?

Eso ya era demasiado para la kunoichi. Su cara se puso toda roja. Su pulso se le aceleró. Y sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir:

–¿Qu-qué me gusta d-de Shikamaru? N-no sé. Es… muy… es que a-así tan de repente… pues… –se paró, se calmó un momento y respiró hondo –La verdad es que no lo sé del todo. Me fije en él en los Exámenes Chunin. Nunca nadie me había vencido como lo hizo, pero al final, me dejó vencer. Después de eso creo que me fije en él, pero como un rival. Nos volvimos a encontrar cuando lo de la misión de recuperar a Sasuke. Fui enviada junto a mis hermanos en refuerzo al grupo de Konoha liderado por Shikamaru. Cuando acabó la misión estaba destrozado. Todo su grupo estaba hospitalizado. Intenté animarlo, no me gustaba verlo así, pero no funcionó. Cuando oí como su padre le levantaba la moral y le devolvía la confianza, me alegré mucho. Luego, al marcharme con mis hermanos, él vino a despedirnos. Más tarde nos encontramos en otras ocasiones. Nos compenetrábamos bien en las peleas, hablábamos, teníamos puntos en común, nos entendíamos mutuamente. Al principio fuimos enemigos, después compañeros, luego amigos y…

–Al final termino gustándote.– terminó Kurenai.

–Eso creo.

–Te entiendo muy bien. – miró al cielo –La verdad, es que Shikamaru se parece mucho a Asuma. Cada vez que estoy con él es como verlo de nuevo. Es un chico muy afortunado. ¿Ya le has dicho lo que sientes?

–No, aún no.

–¿Crees qué el siente lo mismo?

–Ese es el problema.

–No te entiendo.

–Verás… yo… Me vino una de las niñas que tiene como alumna y… me dijo que…puede… que le guste.

–Eso es fantástico.

–Sí… tal vez…

–¿Qué pasa?

–No… no lo sé. No tengo ni idea de que hacer. Confesarme, esperar que me lo diga… ¿Y si me equivoco? Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar…

La jonin le cogió las manos y la miró fijamente:

–Escúchame, no debes preocuparte. Ya lo has dicho, siempre os habéis llevado bien. Además, seria un estúpido si no le gustaras. Tu solo espera a que él dé el paso. Y ten fe.

–Sí. Gracias maestra Kurenai, me ha ayudado mucho.

Ella le dirigió una de sus maternales sonrisas.

En un descampado de Konoha dos chicos estaban discutiendo:

–¿¡Por qué no!?– le recriminaba Ino

–Porque no funcionará.– le contestó Shikamaru.

–¡Sí que lo hará!

–Si se te ha ocurrido a tí, no.

–¡Claro que sí! Tengo experiencia en el amor.

–Claro, por eso Sasuke se "enamoró" perdidamente de tí.

Esas palabras no le gustaron nada a la rubia:

–Oye,– su expresión era muy parecida a la de la Sakura bruta –¿no sabes que hay cosas que no hay que decirle a una señorita?

–Eh… y-yo…– cuando se ponía así era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

–¡Bien! Déjamelo a mí.

El Nara no estaba nada convencido. "De esto no puede salir nada bueno. Menudo rollo".

–Lo primero… ¿Habeís tenido una cita antes?

–¿¡Qu-qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Ha que viene esto!?

–Bueno, era para saber si habéis tenido una cita antes.

–No, no hemos tenido ninguna cita. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

–¡Importa mucho! ¡Para una chica joven, su primera cita es un momento mágico, que queda grabado en el corazón el resto de su vida!– decía en plan melodrama.

–¿No estás exagerando un poco?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Esto puede suponer un momento muy importante en la vida de Temari! ¿¡No querrás hacerla infeliz!?– cada vez estaba sobreactuando más.

–Eh… no… supongo.

–En ese caso esta cita tiene que ser per-fec-ta.– Ino se cruzó de brazos y se quedó un rato pensando –Lo primero… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Temari?

–¿¡A que viene preguntar eso!?– su cara estaba completamente roja.

–Bueno esta clase de cosas son las que pueden hacer funcionar una cita.

–¡Esa pregunta es demasiado directa!

–Bien, de acuerdo. Entonces… ¿Cuando fue que te enamoraste de ella?

–¡Esa es aún peor!

–Joooo… a este paso no llegaremos a nada.

–Es que con esta clase de preguntas no hay quien las conteste. Tsss… lo mejor es dejarlo antes que empeore…

La chica lo agarró por los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos:

–Escúchame bien Shikamaru Nara. ¿De verdad vas a renunciar a esto, solo por no ser capaz de admitir lo que sientes por ella?

–No. Claro que no, pero…

–¿Entonces?

La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella a él. Se estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que finalmente…:

–Tsss. Mira que puedes llegar a ser problemática.– se fue junto a unos trozos de madera que había en el descampado y se reclinó en ellos –¿Qué por qué me gusta? No estoy seguro. Creo que me fije en ella durante los Exámenes Chunin. Era muy buena y en la ronda, va y me toca luchar contra ella. Después de eso, nos vimos en otras ocasiones como compañeros. Cuando se hizo embajadora, empecé a hacerle de guía y la verdad, es que me gustaba. A medida que nos fuimos conociendo, nos fuimos haciendo amigos. La verdad es que ahora se ha convertido en una persona muy preciada para mí.

Ino lo escuchaba atentamente. Por la emoción de su cara, parecía como si estuviera viendo una telenovela:

–Oooh… Que tierno.

– ¡No digas eso! Me pones de los nervios.

–¿¡Entonces!?

–Bueno… puede que, después de todo… lo de la cita… no sea tan mala idea.

–¡Sí! No te preocupes. Déjamelo todo a mí. ¡Te ayudare a preparar la cita!

El Nara no estaba muy seguro cuando la kunoichi de la Hoja volvió a llevárselo a rastras del lugar. "Ya no hay marcha atrás" pensó. "Quien sabe, puede que funcione".

**Bien, ya se que tarde un poco, (vale tarde un montón), pero es que como se me acababan las vacaciones, no es que me viniera mucho la inspiración, que digamos. Pero lo prometido es deuda, así que... ¡EL CAPÍTULO PROMETIDO!**

**Ya sabéis, espero con ansias vuestros review y agradezco a todos los que han dejado ya el suyo. **

**Bueno, en cuanto a la historia, parece que a nuestra querida pareja les va viento en popa su relación ¿no? Sus sentimientos son correspondidos, ambos están a punto de dar un gran paso… Como toda buena persona, mi deber sería asegurar a estos "dos tortolitos" una velada de ensueño… Aunque claro yo no soy una buena persona XD**

**Próximo capítulo: Sentimientos heridos, corazones partidos.**

**PS: (chula la rima ¿verdad?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimientos heridos, corazones partidos**

Era plena tarde. Los ninjas de Konoha habían vuelto a sus responsabilidades. Los niños salían de la escuela a jugar y los que no tenían nada que hacer, se echaban una siesta después de la comida. En esos momentos, no había nadie en las calles salvo dos jóvenes, una rubia habladora y un chico con cola que le seguía el paso a desgana:

–A ver… para una primera cita, tendríamos que pensar en algo atractivo, no excesivo, pero si lo suficiente para que deje claro los sentimientos. También a de ser bonito. Podrías pensar en algo específico para ello. Sí, esos detalles siempre quedan bien…

"Está tía… ¿es qué no va a callarse nunca?" pensaba El Nara. "Mejor la dejo que sigua hablando que al menos así no me molesta".

–¿Has entendido Shikamaru?

–¿Eh?...¿Qué?

La Yamanaka lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo:

–¿No me estabas escuchando?

–Si hablas como una cotorra, normal que la gente deje de escucharte.

–¡Encima que te estoy dando mis consejos!

–Mujer, no te pongas así.

–Desde luego, no tienes remedio.– si Shikamaru quería sacarla de sus casillas, ella no iba a ser menos –Muy bien.– se le acercó y le agarró el brazo cogiéndolo desprevenido.

–¿Pe-pero qué estás haciendo Ino?

Intentó soltarse, pero la Yamanaka lo tenía firmemente cogido por el brazo, de una forma seductora:

–Mejor probemos algo más práctico.– dijo coqueta –Vamos a hacer como que soy Temari, ¿vale?

–¡Cla-claro que no!– su cara se empezaba a poner colorada.

–Vaya, ya te estas poniendo rojo.– se le zafó aún más –¿Nunca habías estado tan cerca de una chica Shikamaru-kun?

–¡Deja de hacer eso!

–¿Porqué? Es muy divertido.– el hecho de poder poner de los nervios a ese genio gandul, divertía mucho a la kunoichi. –Además, necesitas algo de práctica si quieres poder salir con ella.

–Sí, ya, pero…

–Entonces no hay más que hablar. Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Una vez más, el joven Nara se vio arrastrado a la fuerza por esa rubia hiperactiva. "Dios, en verdad que las mujeres son un verdadero problema".

Unas calles más allá Temari y Kurenai iban camino de la clínica de Konoha. La jonin tenía que irse a hacer unas pruebas y decidió acompañarla:

–¿¡Embarazada!?– exclamó la rubia.

–No grites tanto– le dijo la mujer algo avergonzada.

–Lo siento. Es solo… que me quede sorprendida.

–Sí, te entiendo. Yo misma me quedé sorprendida al enterarme.

–Muchas felicidades.

–Gracias.

La rubia miró al vientre de la maestra:

–Entonces ese niño…

–Sí, es de Asuma…– en su cara se podía ver algo de tristeza –Me hubiera gustado que él estuviera para verlo.

–Lo siento.

–Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer. Pero tengo fe que este niño crecerá sano y hermoso y será igualito a su padre. Nuestro pequeño rey.

–Yo también lo espero.

–A ti también te tocará Temari.

–¿Q-qué?– eso había cogido a la rubia desprevenida.

Una sonrisa de la jounin le hizo entender de inmediato el mensaje.

–¿¡A que viene eso!?– gritó alterada.

–Tranquila mujer, era una broma.

Siguieron caminando un rato hasta llegar a una difurcación:

–Bueno, aquí nos separamos.– dijo Kurenia –¿Qué vas ha hacer tú?

–No sé, aún me queda un poco de tiempo libre, puede que me pase por mi apartamento.

–Vale, nos vemos.– antes de irse algo le vino a la cabeza a la jounin –Por cierto, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?– sacó de su bolsillo una cajita envuelta en mantas –Me lo ha dado la hermana de Kiba, para que se lo dé cuando lo viera, son unas pastas, como se tiene que quedar en la academia hasta tarde. ¿Podrías dárselos por favor?

–Eh… sí, por supuesto.

–Muchísimas gracias.

Las dos se despidieron y se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Temari, cogió el camino que la llevaba hasta la academia.

"Tss. Mira que tener que llevarle la comida a ese Kiba. Con lo que me hubiera gustado poder estirarme un rato en el sofá".

Cuando llegó a la entrada, no encontró casi a nadie. Las clases ya hacía rato que habían terminado. Entró a dentro del edificio y preguntó a uno de los ninjas de allí por Kiba. Le dijo que estaba en la sala de maestros haciendo papeleo. La rubia fue hacía allí. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y una voz le respondió:

–Pasa.

El Inuzuka, estaba sentado en una silla giratoria, con un montón de papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. A sus pies estaba Akamaru, que yacía plácidamente en el suelo:

–Temari…– el chico parecía sorprendido al verla –¿Qué haces aquí?

–La maestra Kurenai me ha dado unas pastas para ti. Son de tu hermana– dijo tendiéndole el paquete.

El chico lo cogió con entusiasmo:

–Mmmmm, esta Hana como me conoce.

–No me imaginaba encontrarte aquí. El papeleo no te pega nada.

–Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí. ¿No estabas en una cita con Shikamaru?

–No digas tonterías.–dijo incómoda.–¿Por qué tendría que estar una cita con ese vago?

La respuesta pareció divertir al chico:

–Venga ya. Todo el mundo sabe que estáis coladitos el uno por el otro. Venga, no seas tímida. ¿Te lo ha pedido? Venga déjame ver el anillo…

El Inuzuka dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de la expresión asesina de los ojos de la rubia. El chunin entendió que esta vez había hablado demasiado. La jounin de la Arena se le plantó en frente y le miró fijamente:

–Escúchame bien, no he venido aquí para escuchar las chorradas de un inútil como tu. ¿Queda claro?

–¡N-n-no te pongas así mujer! ¡Que era una broma!– contestó rápidamente un aterrado Kiba. Hasta Akamaru parecía asustado.

La rubia se marchó de la habitación dejando dando un fuerte portazo al salir:

–Caray, esta tía da tanto miedo como mi madre. Brrrr. En verdad, no se que ve Shikamaru en ella.

–¡Guau!

Temari caminaba con pasó firme por el pasillo:

–Menudo idiota. ¡Pero que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo! Por fin que me había olvidado del tema… ¡Aggg! ¡Me voy a acabar volviendo loca!

–¿Salió de la floristería de los Yamanaka?

Unas voces llamarón la atención de Temari. Se acercó a una de las aulas, supuestamente, vacías. Dentro había unas niñas en coro hablando sobre algo que parecía muy interesante:

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí me lo dijo mi hermana.

–¿Entonces están saliendo?

Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada y no se veía el interior, Temari reconoció la voz de la niña que se había encontrado el otro día.

"Es esa cría otra vez. ¿De que están hablando?"

Acercó más el oído par oír lo que estaban diciendo:

–Sí, están saliendo.

–Pero ella me dijo que no estaban saliendo.

–Claro tonta.– le contestó otra niña –Te lo dijo precisamente porque están saliendo.

–Mi prima siempre me decía que acabarían saliendo– dijo otra.

–¿Entonces porque ha comprado las rosas?

–Para declarase, seguro.

–¿¡Eeeeh!?

–¿Se va a declarar?

–Es tan romántico.

"¿De-declarar? ¿Quién se va a declara?

–Nunca pensé que Shikamaru sensei fuera tan atrevido.

Al oír eso, el corazón de Temari dio un vuelco. Se incorporó rápidamente dejado ver su cara sonrojada:

–Shi-Shi-Shikamaru…de–declararse.

Se quedó parada ahí junto a la puerta, intentando asimilar lo que había escuchado. Cuando por fin recuperó la consciencia, salió rápidamente de la academia, sin pararse a hablar con nadie. Una vez fuera, se dirigió a paso rápido a la Mansión Hokage, mientras su mente era un torbellino de emociones. Podía sentir como su corazón latía en su pecho.

"No, no puede ser" se decía, "Tiene que ser un error. Shikamaru no haría una cosa así. Se habrán equivocado. Sí eso es. Venga ya como esperar que ese vago rematado, ese machista inútil, ese genio sabelotodo, vaya…

Sus piernas dejaron de moverse. Se quedó parada, allí, inmóvil en el camino. Empezó a sentir una sensación rara en el estómago.

–…vaya a declarárseme.

No pudo evitar sonreír al decir eso. Esas palabras la llenaban de alegría. No sabía porque, pero la hacían feliz. Estaba totalmente ruborizada:

–Entonces… ¿le gusto?– se volvió a poner la mano en su pecho –Así que ¿esto es estar enamorada? Se siente genial. Sus dudas, los nervios y temores que había tenido, ya no existían. Solo sentía una sensación de felicidad que inundaba todo su ser. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Era algo mágico. Creía que era un sueño, pero no quería despertar.

Cuando volvió de nuevo en sí, reemprendió el camino hacia la Mansión Hokage. Se sentía tan feliz que no creía que nada pudiera quitarle esa felicidad. Que equivocada que estaba.

Cuando fue a doblar una esquina vio algo que la dejaría marcada. De pie en el camino, estaban Shikamaru e Ino. Estaban los dos uno enfrente de otro, el Nara llevaba en una de las manos, el ramo de rosas que había comprado. No decían nada, solo se miraban fijamente en los ojos. Y entonces pasó. La shinobi de la hoja dio un pasó enfrente y como sus labios se acercaban.

Al verlos, Temari sintió como algo en su interior, se rompía. En silencio, dio media vuelta y se fue sin que lo notaran. Caminaba cabizbaja, con el rostro ensombrecido:

–Claro, que tonta he sido, las rosas eran para Ino. "Una chica a la que le encanta mirar las plantas", se refería a ella. Claro, es una miembro de su equipo es lo más lógico. En verdad, no se como he podido creer que estaba enamorado de mí. Vamos era tan obvio, tan obvió…– las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos en abundancia. Se llevó la mano al pecho, agarrándoselo fuertemente –Entonces… ¿por qué me duele tanto?

En el otro lado de la calle, antes de que los labios de la rubia entraran en contacto con los suyos, el shinobi pegó un salto hacia atrás sobresaltado:

–¿¡Pe-pero qué haces!?

–No te pongas así. Tienes que coger un poco de práctica si quieres besar chicas.

–¡Y un cuerno!– le contesto el joven completamente colorado.

–Era broma hombre.– le contesto pícaramente sacándole la lengua.

–Es que mira que eres…

–No seas tan refunfuñón.

–Esto no funciona. ¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayudara a salir con Temari?

–Bueno de momento no lo estás haciendo mal. Si estuviéramos en una cita de verdad aún no te habría dado calabaza.

–Ya pero tú eres mi amiga y no es lo mismo. Además, no sé cómo se lo hace, pero ella siempre consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

–¡No seas tan pesimista hombre! Además,– se le acercó al oído como para contarle un secreto –a las chicas nos encantan los chicos a los que podemos poner nerviosos.

–Tss…– el chico se volteó, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, que había ido a más.

–Bueno, ¿ahora qué harás?– le preguntó la kunoichi.

–La verdad… no tengo ni idea. No sé, puede que te parezca un cobarde, pero tengo miedo a lo que me pueda responder ¿sabes?

–Si no se lo preguntas nunca lo sabrás.

–Sí, seguramente.– miró al cielo, en dónde se empezaban a ver algunas nubes –Menudo rollo.

El despacho estaba tal y como lo había dejado al marchar. La rubia fue hasta su escritorio se sentó en su silla. Con la mirada sombría, empezó a hojear el papeleo, pasando folio tras folio sin tan solo leerlo. No tenía ganas de trabajar, no quería hacer nada. Aunque había dejado de llorar, tenía una expresión de tristeza. Siguió hojeando los papeles durante un rato, solo dejando que el tiempo pasara.

De pronto, el pomo de la puerta giró y esta se abrió. De todas las personas que podían ser, tenía que ser** él.**

Shikamaru, estaba nervioso, tenía oculto el ramo de rosas en la espalda sin que ella lo notara.

"Dios, que hago ahora. Vale, cálmate, se natural".

–¿Aun sigues trabajando?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–He pensado que cuando acabases podríamos… ir al Ichiraku a comer.

–Tengo mucho trabajo.– dijo tajante sin levantar la mirada. Ahora mismo no quería hablar con él.

–Venga mujer, si sigues aquí mucho tiempo vas acabar olvidado como divertirte.

–Ya te he dicho que tengo trabajo. Si tanto quieres ir ve con Ino.

Esa respuesta cogió al Nara algo desprevenido:

–¿Te pasa algo? Te ves algo rara.

–Lo que me pasa es que no me dejas trabajar.

–No te pongas así mujer, solo digo que necesitarías relajarte un poco.

–Y tú necesitarías espabilar de una buena vez.

–¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa a ti!?

Se oyó retumbar un trueno a lo lejos. En las ventanas empezaban a caer diminutas gotas de agua, que cada vez caían con mayor intensidad:

–¡En serio, estás muy rara!

–¡Tienes razón! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no sea una vaga rematada!?

–¡Oye, solo trataba de ser amable!

–¡No recuerdo haberte pedido tu amabilidad!

–¡Si tanto te molesto me voy!

–¡Sería un detalle, gracias!

–¡Vale!

–¡Vale!

El chico salió del despacho dando un portazo. Temari se quedo sentada, ahí mirando fijamente la puerta. Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa y se quedó allí, llorando.

El Nara salió de la Mansión Hokage pese a que estaba lloviendo con fuerza. El agua le golpeaba fuertemente en la cara pero no le importaba. En esos momentos nada le importaba.

En una esquina, lo estaba esperando a Yamanaka con un paraguas esperando saber como había ido. Esta se sorprendió al ver venir al chico con los ojos en lagrimados:

–¿Qué ha pa…?

El chico pasó por su lado ignorando totalmente a lo chica.

–¡Shikamaru!– le llamó.

Al oírla, este se paró:

–¿Ha pasado algo?

Este no contestó, solo miró el ramo de rosas que aun llevaba en la mano:

–Ya sabía yo que esto no era buena idea.

Tiró el ramo al suelo con rabia y se fue caminando a su casa empapado. Ino se acercó a recoger el ramo y vio como el Nara se alejaba por las solitarias calles de Konoha:

–Shikamaru…

**En serio, por un momento creí que no lo acabaría nunca. Deberían levantarle un altar a todos aquellos que son capaces de escribir un fanfic en época de cole. Me dan risa los de Misión Imposible, ¡que intenten escribir una fanfic y luego que me vengan a hablar de "misión imposible"! En fin.**

**Espero que esta historia os esté gustando. De verdad me hace muy feliz recibir vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones y espero que sigáis enviándolos.**

**Bueno, la fortuna no parece sonreírle a nuestra pareja. ¿Será este el triste final que les depara la suerte? ¿O el destino le brindara una última oportunidad al amor?**

**Todo esto en el cuarto y último capitulo: _El desenlace._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos he vuelto. En primer lugar mis más sinceras disculpas con todos por haber prolongado tanto este capítulo, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis. He tenido con varias depresiones a lo largo del año y algún que otro chasco amoroso (el cual no viene al caso ¬¬ ) lo que me ha dificultado bastante el poder ponerme con el fanfic. Soy más que consciente de que eso no es escusa y que estáis en vuestro derecho de querer lapidarme (aunque os agradecería que no lo hicierais xd) **

**También quiero dar muchas gracias a todos aquellos que pese a mi dejadez han seguido pendientes de mi historieta: gracias ^^**

**Por último, he decidido dividir esta última parte en dos capítulos, porque me parecía que acabarlo "como lo tengo pensado", con uno solo quedaba muy brusco y yo prefiero que el curso de la historia vaya fluyendo poco a poco, haciendo enfasis en los sentimientos de los personajes.**

**Espero que disfruteis este capítulo y como siempre a la espera impaciente de vuestros reviews y opiniones ;)**

**El desenlace parte I**

La Yamanaka seguía de pie, inmóvil, mirando la calle por donde el Nara había desaparecido con la cabeza baja, hacía ya un buen rato. La lluvia iba cayendo, con fuerza, rebotando contra el paraguas de la shinobi.

Al cabo de unos minutos, comprendió que el chico no iba a volver. Decidió que lo mejor en esa situación era que ella regresara a casa. Echo una última mirada al ramo de flores que Shikamaru le había comprado esa mañana para dárselo a la ninja de Suna y que ahora yacía maltrecho en la papelera.

"¿Qué ha podido pasar?"

Al darse la vuelta para irse, divisó una figura femenina que esperaba junto a la Mansión Hokage bajo un paraguas. Su cabello negro y ojos rojos eran inconfundibles en toda la villa de la Hoja. Ino se quedo sorprendida al verla ahí:

–Maestra Kurenai…

Ella respondió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas:

–¿Quieres que hablemos?

Las dos mujeres se fueron a sentar en un banco de la zona, bajo los arboles a resguardos de la lluvia, que caía cada vez con más fuerza. Se pasaron un rato en silencio, sin decir nada, viendo caer las diminutas gotas de agua, hasta que la rubia decidió hablar:

–¿Qué esta haciendo por aquí?

–Venía del médico de hacerme unas pruebas.– le contestó la maestra. Esta se fijo en la expresión triste de la rubia– ¿Ha pasado algo?

La Yamanaka soltó un suspiro antes de contestar:

–Qué todo ha salido un desastre.

–A ver, cuéntamelo.

–No se si debería decírselo.

La kunoichi le relato sin muchos animos todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Cómo había venído el Nara a su tienda a comprar las flores; cómo ella lo había estado ayudando al Nara a preparar su cita con Temari y el desastroso final que todo había tenído. La maestra escuchaba atentamente la esxplicación que la ninja de la hoja iba relatando con la mirada triste fija en el suelo. Cuando hubo acabado, ambas se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que la jounin lo rompió:

Ya veo, así que eso es lo que ha pasado.– alzó su mirada hacía el cielo gris que envolvía la aldea –Pero hay algo que no me encaja.

–¿De que se trata?

–Esta mañana de camino al médico, me encontré a Temari en el parque.– Ino ponía atención a las palabras de la Maestra del Equipo 8 –Parecía preocupada, así que fui a preguntarle que le pasaba.

–¿Y que le dijo?

Kurenai le contó a Ino la conversación que había mantenido con la ninja de la Arena esta mañana. Al acabar su relato, la Yamanaka no podia dar a lo que oía:

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A Temari le gusta Shikamaru!?– se había puesto de pie de un brinco y tenía los ojos abiertos como naranjas. Se quedo un instante pensativa –Un momento. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Si ambos se gustaban como es que a acabado todo mal?

–¿Quién sabe? El amor es complicado. A veces pasan cosas que no se puede explicar

–Pues menudo asco– dijo la rubia frustrada dejándose caer sobre el banco.

–En eso tienes razón.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron sentadas pensativas, mirando fijamente como iba cayendo la lluvia.

–Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo.– dijo la Yamanaka

–¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño pensativa. ¿Había alguna forma para hacer que esos dos se reconciliaran? Con lo cabezotas que podían a llegar a se ese par, se le hacía difícil imaginar que uno de los dos cediera frente al otro. "Piensa Ino, piensa", se decía para sus adentros, "tiene que haber alguna manera para que esos dos hagan las paces. Alguna forma de recordarles todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Algún lugar especial donde poder…". De pronto la cara de la shinobi se iluminó:

–¡Ya lo tengo!

Shikamaru hacía rato que había llegado a casa. Sin pararse ni tan solo a saludar, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Pese no haber comido nada desde la tarde no tenía hambre.

Tenía la habitación desordenada; libros por los suelos, rollos de ninjitsu sobre la cama... en medio del cuarto estaba su tablero de shōgi con todas las piezas desparramadas por encima. El Nara cogió una de las piezas y se sentó en suelo apoyándose en la pared. Cuando, se sentía bloqueado o no podía pensar con claridad, Shikamauru se encerraba en su habitación y empezaba a colocar las fichas sobre el tablero, empezando a probar diferentes jugadas, como si buscara aquella estrategia que le permitiera solucionar el problema. No sabía porque, pero el tacto de las piezas le calmaba y le permitía pensar con claridad. Pero esta vez no.

Cogió el trozo de madera y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared. "¿Qué me pasa?" pensaba. Su mente era agitada por un torbellino de emociones. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Triste? ¿Dolido? Avasallado por la avalancha de sentimientos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quedándose en cuclillas en el suelo de su habitación.

Un trueno retumbó en el exterior y llovía cada vez con más fuerza.

Dentro de su mente solo sonaba un nombre:

Temari.

Como era posible que esa chica pudiera agitar así su mundo. No. Siempre lo había hecho. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta. ¿Y ahora la había perdido? Ese pensamiento le causaba un gran dolor al Nara:

—¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué me pasa!?— decía mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños —¿¡Qué me está pasando!?

Al cabo de un rato, en el suelo había quedado una marca de los golpes y tenía heridas en las manos. Estaba jadeando cuando de pronto, noto como un pequeño objeto plateado caía de su bolsillo al suelo. Miró y vio que se trataba del mechero que su maestro, Asuma, le había dado antes de morir.

Lo cogió lentamente con la mano, mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared. Se llevó el pequeño objeto delante de su cara. Aún recordaba como su sensei lo usaba a todas horas encendiendo sus cigarros. No entendía que le veía en fumar, él no soportaba el tabaco. Incluso después de la muerte de Asuma, nunca lo había usado ni una sola vez. Aún así, lo llevaba encima a todas horas, nunca se separaba de él.

Shikamaru lo encendió. Cada vez que veía ese fuego anaranjada, sentía como si Asuma estuviera allí con él. El aura de su maestro, emanaba de esa diminuta llama. El shinobi la miró como si esperara que le dijera algo:

—¿Qué debo hacer?

De pronto, sintió una presencia del exterior. Se giró y vio como una sombra se abalanza sobre la ventana. Un gato blanco moteado entró de golpe en la habitación del ninja, rompiendo la ventana y arrebatándole el mechero de entre las manos:

—¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡Dame eso!— le gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

El felino lo miraba con sus ojos amarillentos mientras que sujetaba el mechero plateado entre sus fauces:

—Devuélvemelo ahora mismo bola de pelo.

Se abalanzó sobre el animal, pero este lo esquivó de un salto al lado y de otro salto se marcho por donde había entrado:

—Mierda.

El Nara salió corriendo de su habitación. Se puso las sandalias y fue tras el gato. La lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales, dejando empapado al ninja. Este miró hacia ambos lados buscando donde se podía haber metido. Lo encontró sobre una valla, aún con el mechero en la boca:

—¡Devuélvemelo!

El felino salto de la valla y se fue por la calle. Él lo siguió corriendo:

—¡Alto, para!— gritaba mientras se adentraba al oscuro callejón bajo la lluvia. Desde luego, el día parecía no poder ir peor.

El temporal seguía arremetiendo contra la Villa de la hoja. Parecía que el tiempo empeoraba a cada instante.

Temari continuaba en su despacho. Permanecía sentada en su sitio con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta por donde se había ido el Nara. En su mente aun podía ver como se cerraba tras él. En todo el rato no había tocado ninguno de los papeles que tenía esparcidos sobre el escritorio. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se dijo a sí misma "¿Por qué me siento tan… perdida?". La ninja de Suna enterró la cara entre sus brazos. "A sí, ya me acuerdo. Shikamaru entró… nos peleamos… y entonces… se **fue**…" Esa palabra le provocó un dolor punzante en el pecho a la shinobi. Hizo un sollozo y una gota cristalina le cayó por la mejilla. Cerró los ojos resignada, no quería volver a llorar.

"Es mejor así" se dijo para sus adentros, intentando forzar una sonrisa, "Al fin de cuentas, él ama a Ino. Será mucho mejor para todos si no me inmiscuyo en su vida. Sí, es mejor así…"

Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y rompió a llorar. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos llena de frustración. Estaba temblando. No quería que nadie la viera así. No quería que la vieran tan vulnerable. No quería…

Se quedó allí sentada, sollozando, durante un rato.

De pronto, notó una presencia a su espalda. Un trueno retumbó en el exterior, y se oyó como las ventanas se rompían. A escasos centímetros de su cara un objeto negro cruzó el aire silbando y clavándose en la pared, dejando ver la hoja de un kunai perfectamente afilado.

Rápidamente, la jonin se giró de un salto con su abanico en mano, en búsqueda de su atacante. A lo lejos, en el edificio de enfrente pudo divisar una figura negra encapuchada que la miraba fijamente, no le parecía que fuera de la villa:

–¿¡Quién eres!?

La figura no respondió. Temari le lanzó tres estrellas, las cuales el extraño esquivó con facilidad, haciendo evidente sus dotes ninjas. Ahora que sabía a que tipo de oponente se enfrentaba, no iba a contenerse, salió de un salto de su despacho, lanzando un poderoso ataque de viento a su atacante. Este dio un saltó hacía atrás con una agilidad felina y salió huyendo por los tejados de las casas:

–¡No escapes!– le gritó la rubia quien se lanzó en persecución del intruso.

Desde lo alto de la Mansión Hokage unos ojos escarlatas veían como las dos figuras se alejaban bajo la lluvia. La maestra Kurenai esbozó una sonrisa:

–Bien, esto ya esta.– dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora solo espero que tu plan funcione Ino.

La lluvia se filtraba por las cañerías de las casas que desembocaban en los callejones de Konoha, dejando todo el suelo embarrado. La Yamanaka intentaba no pisar corría por las pequeñas calles de la villa intentando no pisar ningún charco. Llevaba el mechero de Asuma fuertemente agarrado entre sus fauces. "Fufufu, hacía años que no usaba el jutsu de transformación" pensaba Ino mientras flexionaba su cuerpo gatuno para saltar de unas cajas. Tenía el pelaje mojado y los bigotes le goteaban, causándole una sensación de escalofrío. "Brrrr, ahora entiendo porque los gatos odian el agua".

Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el chico aun la seguía. Unos metros detrás de ella, el Nara iba corriendo a gran velocidad, totalmente calado por la lluvia.

"Bien de momento el plan parece que funciona, vamos Ino, no es cuestión de pifiarla ahora". Empezó a acelerar gradualmente el ritmo, tenía que llegar a tiempo. A lo lejos pudo empezar a visualizar una enorme estructura rojiza que se alzaba en la lejanía. Las grúas seguían rodeando el edificio aunque todos los paletas se habían marchado a causa de la lluvia. Ya casi habían llegado a su destino…

el Gran Estadió de Konoha.


End file.
